I'll Take Your Life
"I'll Take Your Life" is a song by American rapper Rich White Man. Besides "Get The Strap" it is his most popular song. Lyrics Rich White Man in this bitch You ain't know what the fuck's going on I'm rich and white I lay the pipe I fucked your wife don't give a fuck I do it all night don't give a fuck Alright, yeah Goin so ham I send shots at yo truck Don't give a fuck cuz I don't need no luck Already know cuz i get them fuckin bucks Already know yeah I'm up next, all I do is flex You already know cuz Rich White Man up Yes I don't give a fuck Cuz your bitch hit me on the fuckin text Already know ain't from Texas But my DM ay Don't give a fuck cuz I get (censored) I know bitch, yeah I'm too legit and you already know Cuz I got the flow and I'm bout to blow And I don't give a damn cuz I'm bout to come up Ain't no runner up, yeah Shut the fuck up if you talking shit Don't give a fuck cuz I'm too legit Already know I'm really stout Already know my dick's in her mouth I'm from the west, not the fucking south Already know I'm the fucking best Already know I stay fuckin best, yeah Rich White Man Best rapper in the game Best producer in the game Yeah, Rich White Man Yeah Shots at your truck, I fucked your wife Don't give no fucks, I don't think twice Already know I'll take your life Don't give a fuck, yeah Bang like 4th of July Don't give a fuck and I'm smokin the kush Gettin so high ain't no Reggie Bush Goin so ham you already know I fucked your bitch and I fucked your hoe And you already know cuz I'm boutta come up And I don't give a fuck cuz my cash I run up Don't give a fuck on your bitch, yeah Run up if you talkin shit M16, I'm gonna split your wig Don't give a fuck cuz I am the shit Already know cuz I'm too legit Ain't gonna quit cuz I'm goin fast Steady yeah, I'm smokin gas I don't give a fuck cuz I don't finish last Already know, yeah I am the man I'm the Rich White Man I got the plan, you already know, yeah I'm the man and I'm sellin the snow And I'm boutta fuckin blow, yeah I fucked your hoe, I don't give no damns Goin so ham and I don't give no fuck Already know and I don't need no luck, yeah Shots at your truck Why It Sucks # Even by Rich White Man standards, the beat is ear rape, consisting of nothing but two synth notes that sound like an alarm and way too much bass. # The music video is per usual not synced with the song and is very boring. # The lyrics range from generic and repetitive to completely nonsensical and unbelievable. # The whole song is about how Rich White Man will kill you despite him being one of the least threatening rappers alive. # In the middle it sounds like he's going to stop the song, however a few seconds later an even worse version of the first beat comes in. # His flow is awful. Music Video Rich White Man - I'll Take Your Life Produced by @TheRichWhiteMan (Official Music Video) Category:Rich White Man Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2018 Category:Screaming Songs Category:Short Songs